To be Forgiven
by Dominiica
Summary: It true, we live in a world with untrustworthy people that can make your life a living hell, people that only want to see you in pain and break you down, people that just hate you for no reason, it's all true. For Kagome, twenty, she lived a dangerous life and everyone wonders how she mange to survive.


Hey world, it's have been about two years since I've updated or written a story on Fan Fiction. I kind of lost my writers feel, but hey I am going to try. For these two years or so I've been doing more reading then writing, it's been mostly urban fictions. I really love those stories they make you thing about life and the way you've been living it and how life is full with surprises you just got to watch you back.

"To be forgiven"

It true, we live in a world with untrustworthy people that can make your life a living hell, people that only want to see you in pain and break you down, people that just hate you for no reason, it's all true. For Kagome, twenty, she lived a dangerous life and everyone wonders how she mange to survive. Kagome never had much as everyone else or lived in a stabilized home until she was ten, always had to move because her father tried to keep her drug addict mother away from her and school was only worse. Kagome's beauty was natural and real. For a young girl growing up without a mother she had a mature body and unlike her mother, she knew how to keep her legs shut for Mr. Right. She had big honey color eyes, small lips and a full heart shaped face. She had long Midnight black hair with burgundy dip dye ends. She had a Coke shaped body, thirty four C cup breast and a big behind that could make boys break their necks over. It wasn't easy for her, Kagome was grateful for amazing people she'd met growing up, such as of course her father, J'Quan, who put his self aside to see that his kids got what they need and her brother, Alexander a.k.a A.X. , Bankotsu, and Ayame. Without their help she probably have ended up like her mother or worse dead.

The sun beamed on the sleeping goddess as she started to shift in her bed. 'A.X. and his stupid methods of waking me up' Kagome thought as she got out of bed. She headed downstairs, the scent of her father's infamous cinnamon tea and pancakes fill the air with aroma, it made Kagome's mouth watered. When she reached the kitchen her father had set a plate for her and her loveable, but annoying older brother was already stuffing his face with pancake and eggs.

"Morning Daddy, Fatass" she said giving her father a kiss and giving her brother a cold glance. Kagome had developed a sweet, but street voice and sometimes you could hear a Spanish accent if she really mad, considering the fact that her mother was Japanese and her father was a black Dominican and she was raised in the backstreet of Brooklyn.

"Morning love" her father said in his Spanish accent was thick

"Mornin' Big eyes" her brother said his voice was all street and just like Kagome you could hear the Spanish accent come out from time to time. Kagome rolled her eyes as she took her seat at the table. She started to eat her breakfast until she heard the alarm buzzing off.

"Daddy, Breakfast was good as always, now I'm going to go get ready for class." Kagome said while placing her dirty dishes in the sink. Kagome ran back upstairs to get ready to go to _Medger Evers College._ When she came back down stairs she was wearing a red lace shirt, with a black tank top under that hug her curves, Black _Guess _jeans that fit loose on the top, but tight around the foot and red flats. Grabbing her black _Micheal Kors, _she looked at her brother.

"A.X ready to drive me to school."

"K, you know how to drive, but I still got to drop you to school. Besides this is yours, our last day at Evers, don't you want to feel fancy rolling up in the car daddy got you."

"Well you are my older brother so driving me to school shouldn't be an issues because when Yame ask you it's always 'Sure' plus we go to the same college anyways. I told you it's in the shop. So, shut up."

"That's my girlfriend and your my little baby sister, so of course I'll drive her any day."

"I am only two years younger than you. Shut the hell up ass and let's go. BYE DADDY" She yelled as she jump into her brother black BMW. Turning on the engine and letting to car warm up he being to drive to pick up his girlfriend and best friend, before heading to school.

"And this class is why we should always we remember the honorable Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. Without him I don't believe we would have found the courage to fight for equality with unneeded violence. That's all class you are dismiss" said the Black history Professor. "And Congratulation to everyone gradation tomorrow it was a pleasure to have all of you part take in my class and I hope that with the knowledge you've received here benefits your future." Kagome got up and left the class today was her last day of college. She texted her brother to tell him she was going to pick up her car and then stop by her father office. While she was waking to Pete's auto shop Kagome felt a hand grab her from behind.

"LET ME THE FU" she yelled as she seen the long snow white hair. "Oh it's you Fluffy" Kagome teased.

"Don't call me fluffy, Kagome" Inyuasha said growling "You've been calling me that since you met me and you know I hate it"

"All the reason why I continue to call you that" Kagome said laughing.

"Anyways K, I throwing a last day of college party and you are my second Special guess."

"Why am I the special guess and the second?"

"Because you and Ayame got a face to face invite everyone else got an E-invite"

"Haha, fine I'll come." Kagome said giving him a hug. "Text me the details later I going to get my car and see daddy."

"All right later, K."

_**Inyuasha, 916-0076, 4:15: K, The party starts at 7 and it ends at 12. The theme of the party is "A night in Paradise" so you got to dress in Caribbean clothes or summer clothes. Drinks: Let's just say if you're going to drink you better walk with a friend who don't drink at all or clothes to change into for the next day.**_

_**Kagome, 646-2367, 4:20: Lol, It's a good thing Nana Rosie is Grenadian, So I got my Caribbean blood on lock and I'll bring clothes. You know A.X. , Yame and B drinks. So I'll see you later.**_

The End of chapter one.


End file.
